Enamorar-se
by Fabi
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran, pensamentos e uma música....


Olá! Este é um pequeno conto que escrevi enquanto não termino os outros projetos, é algo rápido. É uma songfic que escrevi com uma música que muito ouvi na minha infância. É um romance. Espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura!

ENAMORAR-SE

Por Fabi

__

Quando você chega na classe

Nem sabe

Quanta diferença que faz

E às vezes

Faço que nem vejo e nem ligo

E finjo, ser distraída demais

Aos 14 anos, Sakura olhava discretamente para a porta. Hoje havia sido um dos poucos dias em que ela chegara cedo para a aula. Mas o motivo havia sido especial. Ela queria ver Shaoran. Todos começaram a chegar para a aula e nada do jovem aparecer. O sinal já havia tocado quando Shaoran chegou na sala esbaforido. 

Sakura ficou muito feliz quando o viu, mas fez de conta que não viu. Ela não sabia o que o garoto sentia por ela, e não queria que ele percebesse os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele, então resolveu se fazer de distraída, apesar de seu dia na escola só ter começado quando Shaoran chegou.

__

Quantas vezes te desenhei

Mas não consigo

Ver o teu sorriso no fim

Te sigo

Caminhando pelo recreio

Quem sabe

Você tropeça em mim

Shaoran tentava arduamente se concentrar na aula, e não na linda garota que sentava na sua frente. Sakura. Ele olhou para seu caderno e viu que novamente tinha desenhado o rosto dela. Não era à toa que suas médias estavam baixando, tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era pensar em Sakura. Ele estava completa e irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela.

Na hora do recreio Shaoran ficou seguindo Sakura de longe, observando enquanto ela comia seu lanche. Ela era tão bonita fazendo o que quer que fizesse.....

O garoto queria desesperadamente trombar com ela no pátio, só para ter a chance de segurá-la por alguns segundos.

__

Se enamora

Quem vê você chegar com tantas cores

E vê você passar perto das flores

Parece que elas querem te roubar

Se enamora

Quem vê você chegar com tantos sonhos

E os olhos tão ligados nesses sonhos

Tesouros de um amor que vai chegar

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram se olhando discretamente durante todo o dia na escola. Tudo o que acontecia ao redor deles os lembravam um do outro. 

Shaoran sentia ciúmes de tudo: do vento que balançava os cabelos dela, pois não era ele quem os acariciava; das flores que a garota cheirava, pois não era dele que ela havia aproximado tanto o rosto; e ele tinha que se controlar com todas as forças para não saltar em cima de algum outro aluno que estivesse olhando para sua Sakura.

Sakura observava Shaoran com uma expressão sonhadora. Como ela queria ter coragem de se declarar para ele......Mas só o que ela fazia era sonhar com Shaoran. Sonhar que ele a estava abraçando. Sonhar que ele a estava beijando...... Como ela queria ter coragem de se declarar para ele.

__

Quando toca o despertador

De manhazinha

Me levanto e vou me arrumar

E vejo

A felicidade no espelho

Sorrindo

Claro que vou te encontrar

Sakura levantou tão logo ouviu o despertador. Hoje seria um dia especial. Eles teriam um festival na escola, e a turma dela estava encarregada da pista de dança. Será que ela conseguiria dançar com Shaoran?

A garota não sabia a resposta, mas na dúvida resolveu se arrumar com muito capricho. 

Se olhando no espelho enquanto penteava os cabelos, Sakura pensava na felicidade que estava sentindo apenas por pensar em encontrar Shaoran no festival. Como ela o amava. A garota nunca pensou que fosse possível amar tanto uma pessoa como ela amava Shaoran. Parecia que este sentimento iria transbordar porque dentro dela o espaço era pequeno demais para guardá-lo.

__

Fico só pensando em você

E juro

Que vou te tirar pra dançar

Um dia

Mas uma canção é tão pouco

Nem cabe

Tudo que eu quero falar

Shaoran olhava para todos a sua volta, procurando pela garota que dominava seus pensamentos de dia; e seus sonhos a noite. Foi quando ele a viu, linda como nunca.

Neste momento o garoto se decidiu. Ele iria tirá-la para dançar, e iria contar a ela que a amava com todo o seu coração. Shaoran sabia que precisava descobrir como Sakura se sentia a respeito dele, senão ele iria enlouquecer.

Ele esperou que Sakura parasse de conversar com suas muitas amigas e se aproximou dela, perguntando se ela gostaria de dançar com ele. A garota aceitou com um lindo sorriso que fez com que o coração de Shaoran batesse mais forte dentro do peito. 

Os dois foram para a pista de dança, onde começou a tocar algo com um ritmo mais lento. Shaoran puxou Sakura mais para perto de si, enquanto os dois se moviam pela pista. O garoto esperava que este momento durasse para sempre, e que ele tivesse tempo de dizer a Sakura o que sentia por ela.

__

Se enamora

Quem vê você chegar com tantas cores

E vê você passar perto das flores

Parece que elas querem te roubar

Se enamora

Quem vê você chegar com tantos sonhos

E os olhos tão ligados nesses sonhos

Tesouros de um amor que vai chegar

Se enamora 

E fica tão difícil de ir embora

E às vezes escondido a gente chora

E chora mesmo sem saber porque

Se enamora

A gente de repente se enamora

E sente que o amor chegou na hora

E agora gosto muito de você

Shaoran respirou fundo e aproximou seus lábios dos ouvidos de Sakura, enquanto a segurava perto de si durante a dança, e murmurou que a amava. Ele viu Sakura levantar seu rosto para ele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O garoto sentiu seu coração se apertando ao simples pensamento de ter magoado a garota que amava. Ele começou a se desculpar quando Sakura removeu um de seus braços de volta dos ombros de Shaoran e colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele, o impedindo de falar.

Foi quando Shaoran ouviu algo que quase o fez explodir. Sakura disse que o amava também, e muito. O rapaz fez a única coisa que pode pensar naquele momento. Ele beijou o lindo anjo em seus braços com muita ternura, enquanto eles continuavam a se mover no ritmo da melodia que tocava. Os dois estavam tão concentrados um no outro que não perceberam quando a música terminou, e continuaram a se mover como se apenas eles existissem no mundo.

Dois jovens com os corações cheios de amor um pelo outro.

Dois jovens plena e completamente enamorados.

N. da autora – a música 'Se Enamora' era cantada pelo Balão Mágico.


End file.
